beintehaafandomcom-20200214-history
Show
Beintehaa is an Indian television drama show. The show launched on December 30, 2013. It airs on ColorsTV and stars Preetika Rao, Harshad Arora, Naved Aslam, Rituraj Singh. The show is a Muslim-based social background drama. Plot Osman Abdullah is a rich businessman, living in Mumbai. He lives with his wife, Surraiya; Fahad, his older son; Nafisa and Shazia, Fahad's wives and Zain, his second son. Usman's sister, Shabana, however is a middle class woman who lives with her husband Ghulam Haidar and her two daughters, Aaliya and Ayat in Bhopal. Since childhood, Zain and Aaliya have been rivals and are cousins . Zain is sweet and naughty. Aaliya is sweet and well behaved. Zain hates the concept of love and has many girlfriends. Aaliya, on the other hand, is convinced that love happens only once and it needs to be nurtured, and cherished for a lifetime. Usman is aware of Zain’s wayward ways and wants his son to settle down with a girl who can show him the right path and make him realize what he is capable of becoming. Usman has a beautiful relationship with his niece, Aaliya, and so, when a situation arises where Zain alone can save Aaliya from disgrace, he insists on their marriage, believing that Aaliya would be the making of his son. However, after Zain and Aaliya's marriage, Zain wishes Aaliya would leave him and denies the wedding. Zain's mother, Surraiya, also hates Aaliya, and leaves no stone unturned to humiliate her. But then, situations arise where Zain and Aaliya have to work as a team to conquer their problems. Aaliya is also accused of shop-lifting, a problem created by Surraiya. Shazia's sister, Gauhar, stole an expensive watch, then placed it in Aaliya's bag. When confronted by the police, Aaliya calls Zain that she has been accused of shop-lifting. But instead, Zain, drunk, embarrasses Aaliya at a party, saying that his wife was a "thief", and that if she was a good daughter-in-law and good wife, then she would give him divorce. When Zain is asleep, Aaliya declares that she will write the next chapter of her nikkah(marriage). While Aaliya impresses Zain's friends, Zain is convinced that they weren't meant for each other. Then, the police visit Usman's house with the news that Aaliya isn't guilty of stealing the watch. They show the CCTV footage of Gauhar putting the necklace in her bag, but Gauhar's face isn't seen. As Nafisa is the only one with the full video, Surraiya orders her to delete it. However, she doesn't delete it, resulting in Aaliya watching the video, but Nafisa pleads Aaliya not to tell the family. On Valentines Day, Zain takes Aaliya to a Valentines Party. He plans on humiliating her by making his friends' girlfriends speak in Marathi, as he thinks she doesn't know. But, it turns out that Aaliya did know Marathi. She says she has never met such a disgusting man like him. Just as she turns, Zain reaches out for her, but rips her blouse instead. While they are dancing, Zain fixes her blouse. And then Zain proceeds to talk to the party photographer about deleting the pictures of Aaliya where her torn blouse is visible. However, unknown to both of them, Shazia also has the pictures of Aaliya. Upon returning home, Shazia shows the pictures to Surraiya who has them pasted in the next day's newspaper. Upon seeing this, Aaliya thinks it is Zain who gave the pictures to the newspaper and no matter how much Zain tries to convince her, Aaliya is in no mood to listen to him and gets dressed and goes down for her "Muh dikai" ceremony. Here, Surraiya's guests look at the pictures in the newspaper and and start making fun of Aaliya, where Zain comes and saves Aaliya from further humiliation. Even after this, Aaliya is not convinced of Zain's innocence. Later, Aaliya is given the task of making Zain go to the family hotel to work under his dad. Aaliya is successful and when Aaliya goes to the office to give Zain food, she sees Farhad being threatened by goons and she learns that he is trapped in the betting scandal. To help him, she sells her jewellery, and seeing her do this, Zain becomes jealous as he does not see his brother's face and thinks that Aaliya is talking to another man. However, soon Zain comes to know of the truth and he and Aaliya go to the don's party , in disguise and they manage to retrieve the papers which Farhad had given him. While leaving the party, Zain sees Aayat (Aaliya's sister) as a escort service girl (she had been forced into it) and he saves her. A few later, Aaliya hosts a holi party and at the party, Zain and Aaliya get closer. The next day, Aaliya washes the bed sheets and after helping her out for some time, Zain takes the bed sheets to the laundry, where while crossing the road, he meets with an accident. Aaliya takes him back home and while taking care of Zain who is bedridden, they come closer. Usmaan Saab plans a picnic for just the two of them, to make them fall in love with each other. The picnic does help to a great extent, Zain and Aaliya grow to care for each others feelings and they try to not hurt each other.